


Stood, And Followed My Heart

by QueenOfNewOrleans22



Category: Mötley Crüe, The Dirt (2019)
Genre: Fluff, Implied Sexual Content, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-21
Updated: 2020-11-21
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:48:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27652952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenOfNewOrleans22/pseuds/QueenOfNewOrleans22
Summary: "Too much for you, old man?" Nikki teased, breathe hot against Mick's neck as they walked down the hallway. There was a glint in those eyes of him, mischievous and bright, that suggested trouble. Mick supposed that it was a good thing that his hip was acting up again, because, surely, Tommy and Nikki would be getting into trouble, if not for Nikki's unexpected compassion.
Relationships: Mick Mars/Nikki Sixx
Comments: 12
Kudos: 14





	Stood, And Followed My Heart

"Too much for you, old man?" Nikki teased, breathe hot against Mick's neck as they walked down the hallway. There was a glint in those eyes of him, mischievous and bright, that suggested trouble. Mick supposed that it was a good thing that his hip was acting up again, because, surely, Tommy and Nikki would be getting into trouble, if not for Nikki's unexpected compassion. 

With one arm wrapped around Mick, firm and warm, Nikki dug into his pocket and retrieved the keys, which jangled loudly in the rare silence. "Shut up." Mick muttered, shifting his weight onto his other leg, trying to relieve the pain, if only somewhat. "You ever heard of Karma?" He grabbed onto the wall and felt onto it so he could find the light switch. 

Mick found his target and switched it on, bathing the dark room in a bright orange glow. 

"Oh, sure." Nikki rolled his eyes as he shut the door and held out his hand for Mick to take. "C'mon, you big baby. I don't have all day." He was smirking, lips twisted in faint humor. Mick tried to ignore how much he liked that smirk - but his body was burning at the sight, and he wanted for nothing more than to reach over and just kiss him. 

Just like that. 

Except the door was still open, and his hip still hurt, and Nikki was doing what he did best - dancing just out of reach, so close yet so far. Mick sighed, grabbing the offered hand and slowly making his way toward the oh-so-inviting bed that would soon be the new home for one very tired guitarist. 

Nikki walked back and shut the door, locking both of the locks, before taking off his boots. 

Mick sat down, immediately grateful for the way that the pain seemed to disappear from his hips, even if it reappeared in his lower back, all of his plans of falling asleep disappeared when Nikki, instead of being normal for once in his goddamn life, crawled onto the bed without a single word, warning, or anything even remotely similar to serve as explanation for his odd actions. 

"Um - Nik, what are we doing here?" Mick asked, his shoulders stiffening, not liking how he didn't have a single idea about what was going to happen. Nikki hadn't even been drinking a lot, but Mick supposed that whatever he'd been injecting into his bloodstream was enough to end in bad decisions. 

Nikki propped himself up on his knees. "I'm gonna help you." He replied, sounding quite sure of what he was doing. 

Before another question could be spoken, Mick felt two hands land on his shoulders. And then, a moment later, slender fingers began to knead into his skin, digging into the kinks and sending pleasurable sparks throughout Mick's body. 

Unexpectedly, Mick moaned, surprised by the sudden feeling of intense pleasure that made its way throughout his body. His face heated up in embarrassment, feeling Nikki stiffen, suddenly, and then he loosened up with a sharp laugh. 

"You like that, don't you?" Nikki was grinning. 

Mick scowled. "Why are you even doing this?" He felt strangely defensive. 

"Because you're hurting, and I might as well help you." Nikki said with a casual shrug. "After all, I'm probably the reason why your hip is hurting." He rested his head against Mick's in a rare show of affection, as if he wasn't talking about something a lot less innocent than his head rest. 

After a moment, Mick decided to not even dignity that with a response, and only pursed his lips tightly to keep his moans in as Nikki resumed his message, which was strangely impressive. "Ah, c'mon. You're not gonna let me hear you?" Nikki said, still amused. 

"The guys will think that we're having sex!" Mick hissed. 

Nikki scoffed. "Oh, yeah, and what about last night? You didn't care last night." He pointed out. 

"That was different. You were the one moaning." Mick said, and, with that, he went to cross his arms, but he couldn't because of the hands pressing deep into the muscles of his shoulders. Mick debated pulling away, but it felt way too good, and the opportunity was one in a million. 

"Whatever you say, babe." Nikki said, rolling his eyes. 

The silence fell, but it was content. 

For the first time in a long while, everything seemed okay, and for the first time in forever, Mick found himself being lulled to sleep by a _message._ It was so stupid and ridiculous that Mick would've laughed, except he felt close to crying, and, jeez, was he a woman now? ' _Get yourself together!'_

"Gettin' sleepy?" Nikki said slyly. 

Mick couldn't find anything good to reply with. "You wonderful bastard." 

"That's me." Nikki was a different person when he was sober - five inches away from bring completely normal, although Mick doubted he would ever see genuine, complete happiness on that beautiful face that he loved so much. 

But that was okay. 

Because this - _this,_ was enough. Nikki being alive and right next to Mick was enough. 

Nikki guided Mick down onto the bed, and even took off his shoes, which was borderline sappy when it came to the younger man. "Are you okay?" Mick said, smiling in spite of himself. He quite enjoyed whatever this was. 

"Mhmm." Nikki pulled the blankets up. 

"Are you sure? Because you're being stupidly sweet right now." Mick felt like a child again. 

Nikki rolled his eyes. " _Ye-es._ Now close your eyes and go dream about whatever you dream about, killing people and stuff." He shook his hair out of his face, walked over, and shut the light off, plunging them into darkness. 

"I only dream about killing Tommy, and that's on rare occasion." Mick said, his eyes beginning to grow heavy. He felt Nikki crawl into bed, and then burrow close to him like some sort of puppy. "Okay, and Vince. But if it makes you feel any better, I haven't dreamed of killing you in a few years." 

"That's nice." Nikki chuckled softly. 

' _Oh, for fuck's sake! We're rockstars! And yet, we're_ _ **cuddling.'**_

But Nikki was warm, and Mick could feel the bassist's heart beating against his own chest, and, well...

' _I love him.'_

It was all too good to resist. 


End file.
